


Silly Old Bear and a Missing Tail

by krisherdown



Category: Tennis RPF
Genre: M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-11
Updated: 2016-05-11
Packaged: 2018-06-07 10:31:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6800083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/krisherdown/pseuds/krisherdown
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everyone loves Delpo.  Andy has to pretend he's on board.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Silly Old Bear and a Missing Tail

**Author's Note:**

  * For [speakingwosound (sev313)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sev313/gifts).



> yes, title inspired by Winnie the Pooh. Takes place during Madrid 2016.
> 
> I saw an article related to Andy selling the Miami home and, buried at the bottom, was a sentence about Juan Martin living on his block. That, combined with Not Prime Time letter, finally led to something that couldn't wait until the mid-July reveal.

When Andy finds out from Pico that Leo Mayer's birthday is the same day as his own, it's the last straw.  

He's not friends with Leo but he knows who is.  The same person who's been living down the block from him in Miami for years and never acknowledged the fact.

It's all the weirder as a result how the consensus of everyone loving Delpo has developed. 

Now, Andy will be the first to admit, Delpo's game is needed on the tour.  Until Stan emerged from the pack, Delpo was the one all of the guys agreed was to be avoided in the draw.

Of course, Andy knows it doesn't help how he and Juan Martin never got off on the right foot.  He doesn't think their paths actually crossed until junior Grand Slam events but he sure heard the name, thanks to Rafa's friendship with Pico.  When they played in juniors, Delpo had the shots but not the body to deal with the shots.

They've always been... off.  Obviously, it doesn't help to have a misunderstanding which involves calling someone out in the middle of a match and initially thinking Delpo is dissing _his mother_.  Even when it wasn't that, it still was... odd as it went from one type of personal attack to another.  Who seriously uses calls out one's manners as a tactic in the middle of a _tennis match_?

*

Andy lets it stew even as he's mostly focusing on beating Pico at PES.

"You've known Delpo a long time, I'm guessing?" Andy asks Pico when they finish the second round of their clash, having won two but Pico insisting just before this finished it was always meant to be best three of five.

"Of course.  Same hometown and all." Pico shrugs.  "Why?"

Andy shrugs back.  "Nothing ever... _happened_?"

" _Happened?""_ Andy nods.  Pico takes his time, debating how to formulate a response before being blunt.  "I have Rafa.  Why would I want to deal with him?" 

There's a distinct amount of disgust in his tone which makes Andy sit up from the hotel couch.  He's more thrown off by him not praising Delpo than even the Rafa admission.  He sort of knew there was something there between Rafa and Pico, even if never confirmed before now.  "What happened between you and Delpo?"

"There's never been a 'me and Delpo' in that way.  But, right now, even our friendship is non-existent.  I don't know.  I've put up with enough of his... drama."  Pico stops as he stops paying attention to the football to watch Andy carefully.  "What are you driving at?"

"I'm... I don't know.  It's... as if he deliberately goes out of his way to ignore.  He's lived down the block in Miami, I've known that, yet he pretends he doesn't.  I mean, I did reach out to him when he had both wrist surgery setbacks but..."  Andy shakes his head.  "I don't know why it bothers me.  _He_ bothers me."

" _Oh bother_ ," Pico says in a way Andy knows sounds familiar.  He wrinkles his brow, figuring Pico is making fun of his complaining, even if he can't determine the angle.  "Seriously?  The person who I have called Eeyore to his face cannot figure..."

"Okay, okay.  But what is your point?"

"I was thinking you have trouble dealing with your interest in someone many compare to a cuddly teddy bear."

"You suck."

"Yes, I do tend to do that, though not for you." Pico's wicked grin is enough to have Andy throw a pillow at his face.  "Seriously, I don't know his deal.  I will _never_ understand Delpo's deal.  I can safely say that, given I've known him since before he was a teenager.  He's in Madrid now, though he might not be in town long given he's playing Thiem first round.  Find him and stop your sad attempt at pining."

 *

Andy would be glad to drag it out but the universe apparently doesn't want that.  Juan Martin does beat Thiem, which means he's not leaving town so fast.  Andy is supposed to have dinner with Rafa and members of his family for some home cooking.  He doesn't have reason to expect six foot seven to be blocking the entrance to the kitchen.

"This is a surprise," Andy says, already wondering where there's a Pico hiding.  That Rafa being here could actually counteract the Delpo presence.

Whoever is the one scheming here, it clearly isn't in Juan Martin's plan.  "Oh.  Hola."  He wonders if Delpo prepares in advance for when he knows he'll have to speak in English.  "I, er, hadn't seen Rafa in so long.  Made plans for his mama's cooking."

"Same.  I was practicing in Mallorca, couldn't resist one more opportunity while in Spain."  Andy didn't mean to sound as if he was bragging but he cringes because, it kind of does.

"Good taste.  Surprising.  Didn't know you liked home cooking."

"Scottish cuisine doesn't really lend much to that type of nostalgia.  Other than my grandma's shortbread.  That brings teams together."

"Right.  Your country won Davis Cup."  This could not be more awkward.  Where _is_ the Spaniard?  "Maybe that was our problem.  Some people are picky with food, others... aren't."

"Spanish food, on the other hand, I understand why the recipes are held so dear."

"Andy does have very good taste in food," Rafa interjects, oven mitts on his hands as he comes over to greet Andy.  "It is good to experience family even when they're not here."

Delpo admits, "I have missed this."  His fondness for Rafa cannot be hidden but he catches Andy's look and seems to draw in on himself.  "Need any help with dinner?"

"Table settings but that's it.  I'm told the paella is just about finished."  Delpo nods and immediately heads that way.  "Thank you?" Rafa says to the space where Delpo had been.  "Thank you for coming, Andy.  There are too many people in the kitchen right now, as Delpo's about the size of two," faintly chuckling at the thought.  "I mean, not as much as issue as Pau but it's actually a closer call than you'd think."

"He had no idea I was coming," Andy concludes.

"No.  Didn't think it'd matter but I guess it does?  Or is it that _you_ matter?"

Andy has to ask now or else he'll have no chance.  Better that than distracting himself with the actual second question.  "Was Pico plotting in any way?"

"No.  How?  I cannot mention De..." Rafa looks around, not sure if he can be heard, then whispers, " _his name_ in Pico's presence.  Causes fights.  I know better."

The thing about Rafa is that he cannot lie.  He might not divulge the entire story but whatever he actually _does_ say is the truth.  It's tough to find people like him, a fact that Andy respects even more as Rafa has gone from prodigious teenager to one of the greatest of all time to the player struggling to get back to relevance at the top of the game.

*

Things go wrong at dinner because apparently Pico and Delpo's friendship being over is not common knowledge... to members of Rafa's family and, most importantly, to Delpo himself.  Delpo says in his defense, "I mean, I don't see him but I still would go to his parents' house, was invited, how does that..."

Andy mutters, "You're not the most observant."

Delpo's face drops for a second, then he gives Andy a hardened stare as he states, "You don't change.  Judgmental as always."

"How do you not even realize Pico refuses to even speak to you?  This isn't something I'm making up.  He actually told _the press_ this.  I mean, he's a rather level-headed guy so for him to publicly _state_ that would lead me to believe..."  Rafa's eyebrow is sending out a warning, which is the only reason Andy stops his case.

"I think I like you a lot better when we're in different countries.  I forget how you can be."

Rafa stands up to fill glasses with water, anything so he's not directly watching this dissolve.  Rafa's sister and mother focus on their own conversation.

"Never changes," Andy mutters in agreement, returning to his plate.  He's no more interested in this than Rafa is in breaking it up.

Juan Martin lets out a grunt that would've fit just as well on the tennis court but opts to drop it as well.

*

Andy opts to leave after the meal is finished, needing to prepare for the next day.  He's leaning on the porch waiting for his car when he hears Delpo say behind him, "How do I bother you?"

Even though he hasn't turned around, he can feel Delpo hovering over him.  "Forget it.  You're good at that."

"We are very good at..." Delpo searches for the English word, "frustrating each other.  Don't know why."  He pauses then says, "Actually, I do know part of it.  You know too much."

Andy waits to see if Delpo explains further.  When he doesn't, he says, "How do you mean that?"

"I really didn't know about Pico.  I know he's close friends with you and Rafa but I... hadn't noticed I pushed him too far when it came to the Davis Cup issues.  I wonder if his mama knows."

"Oh."

"I can't really be around you.  Your brain works on the court so fast.  Translates to real life.  This is not a language thing, I don't think."  Andy turns around, seeing for the first time the gentle look others have fallen for directed at all.  "I know, you try.  It's me.  I... find it tough to deal.  It's rough, it's tough, it's... wrong.  You are married, you are a father, I cannot... I couldn't even when you weren't.  Say the wrong words, obviously, everyone knows about Rome..."

Andy nods along, parsing the words as he realizes the reasons for staying away were actually quite clear.  "I'm sorry I can't be that for you.  I'm... surprised, certainly.  Just would've been nice to known you were literally down the block prior to putting the Miami flat up for sale.  Little things."

He worries he's adding to breaking the Argentine's heart so he's stunned when he's soon enveloped by huge arms and, gleeful as the deep voice can muster, blurting out, "Thank you, sorry, but thank you.  This I can do."

The car pulls up at that point, Andy reluctantly breaking away from the hug.  "Good luck tomorrow," Andy says.

"Thank you.  I intend to skip Roma as I've gotten enough match play so it's a little early but, um, _buon compleanno_."

Andy can't help but smile back.  " _Grazia._ "

 

**Author's Note:**

> Translation: _buon compleanno_ is Italian for Happy Birthday.


End file.
